The One Who Rebelled
by Mizuki-sempai
Summary: Title may change. I have no idea what to call it. A arrancar was banished from Hueco Mundo becasue she does not agree with Aizen. In the real world, she meets up with Ichigo and Rukia. Can they defeat Aizen with her help? Read and Review!


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL BLEACH CHARACTERS!! Though it would be cool if I did. :]**

**Well, this is my first Bleach fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Read & Review!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are here by banished from Hueco Mundo." The sound of the gavel hitting the judge's desk made it official. Esperanza Virguenza was banned from the place she knew as home.

She was shocked. Anza knew it was coming, but it still made her go into disbelief nonetheless. She stood up and felt the single tear roll down her cheek. Who knew arrancar could cry? She swiftly turned around and walked out of the courthouse.

"Wait right there Anza." Said a harsh, cold voice that made her stop in her tracks.

"What do you want Aizen?" She asked sternly, not turning to face the former captain.

"I don't think they made the right choice… Just banishing you." Aizen said, his right arm silently moving toward the hilt of his zanpaktoh.

Anza began to turn and face Aizen. "What do you m-"

Aizen cut her off. "They should have killed you!" In less than a second, Anza was clutching her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding cause by the gash from his zanpaktoh. The spot of flesh taken by the slash showed her No. 2 ranking. But now, that was gone.

Anza clenched her teeth, and grabbed her sword. A smile crept onto her face. Even with his bankai, Anza knew that Aizen couldn't kill her, let alone defeat her. But, immediately after this thought came, a frown replaced the smile. Even if he couldn't defeat her, she still wouldn't be able to kill Aizen…

She did what she could. She ran to the gate that connected Hueco Mundo. Once she passed through the gate, she realized that the next time she would be there, it would not be a friendly place for a banished espada like her….

It was a pretty normal day for Ichigo Kurosaki. You know, school, a few hollows here and there, a high powered arrancar reiatsu… Okay, so maybe the last one wasn't that normal.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he sat up in his bed. "Rukia! Do you feel it?"

The closet door opened and Rukia was in her shinigami form. "Ah. I did." She looked at her cell phone. "It's over by the soccer field. Come on Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded and pressed the badge to his chest, letting him become a shinigami. The went out through the window, and headed to the field.

When they arrived at the soccer field, they saw nothing that out of the ordinary… except for the arrancar sitting on the bench, watching the high schoolers play the soccer game.

Her pale green eyes shifted away from the soccer game and instead looked over at Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo and Rukia walked over to the bench where the arrancar was sitting.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia, her voice tense.

"I am Esperanza Virguenza." The arrancar said, a hint of boredom in her voice.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" His voice was filled with anticipation.

"Just 'cause." Anza said, shrugging. She stood up, causing Ichigo and Rukia to reach for their zanpaktohs. She sighed. 'I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?" Asked Rukia.

"I came because I want to help you defeat Aizen." Anza's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Rukia asked, her tension started t leave her body, and she began to relax, knowing deep inside that she could trust the arrancar.

Anza just shrugged. "How do you want me to prove to you that you can trust me and that I am telling the truth?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, coming up with the idea and agreeing in a matter of seconds. "Urahara." The said together, then all three of them left, going off the Urahara shop.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Well... I hope you all enjoyed this. :] I'll write as fast as I can to try to update!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mizuki-sempai**


End file.
